


Don't Let Our Daughter Hear Us

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Explosions, Gags, Humor, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Mister Torgue and Krieg try fucking quietly.Written for Kinktober.





	Don't Let Our Daughter Hear Us

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Murder Bae who helped me come up with this ship. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 30.
> 
> Prompt: gags

_How did we get into this position?_ Krieg wondered, looking behind him.

Mister Torgue was lying on his shoulders on the floor, ass propped against their bed. The overly muscular man was holding his knees by his chest.

The sane part of Krieg’s mind was deeply amused, but he supposed that Flexington didn’t just mean flexing muscles.

Krieg bit at the gag he was wearing. It felt unnatural, but Mister Torgue had made a good point: they didn’t want to wake up their daughter, Tina. So the two biggest loud mouths on Pandora were gagged.

Krieg was standing over Mister Torgue, his back facing him. This was the most unusual sex either of them had ever had. As Krieg lowered himself onto the other man’s massive cock, he pushed his own cock into Mister Torgue.

They filled each other at the same time. The psycho part of him tried howling in delight, but the gag muffled most of it.

The two men worked together, fucking each other’s holes eagerly. It was bliss, even if the position was strange. When they orgasmed, it was together, cum filling both of their assholes until it overflowed.

“OH MY GODS MY EYES!” Tina shouted, walking in. She turned on her heel and ran away. Seconds later, the whole house exploded.

After they spawned again, Krieg made a mental note to hide all of the explosives from Tina or at least get a more durable house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out day 30 there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
